gmmcfandomcom-20200216-history
Tips on being an Administrator
'Welcome, fellow shamans!' : Please read these tips as you create your pages. : You can also use the HELP function of the site which you'll find in the drop down list attached to Your Name, on the very top bar of Wikia to the far right. ::: Remember that this Wiki is designed to be background support for our main website, which is undergoing a major cosmetic upgrade soon. Hopefully, a lot of the wordier parts of the current main website will transfer over here to the Wiki where we can all add and edit it easily, but the calendar of upcoming events, music clips, beautiful pictures and general 'pizzazz' will stay over on the main website. Hopefully we will add copious links back and forth between this Wiki and the upgraded main GMMC website once it's all set up and functioning. ::: .'' ::: ''. 'Getting Started' : 1) You first have to create an account with Wikia. : 2) Link your account to this site. Meridith, Rick and Albert have done this and can help out. : 3) Let Joel know by email that you have done this and he will go on and grant you 'administrator' status : 4) You will then be able to create pages, edit, add pictures, etc. to every single page on the site. : . : . : . 'Wiki Etiquette' : 1) THE GOLDEN RULE: We must treat each member's writings and contributions with great respect. :. : 2) Please refrain from changing or deleting another member's writing or pictures. :. : 3) Members are welcome to add text or add pictures to existing pages or create new pages or create new links anywhere in the Wiki ::: (the exception being on another member's personal page(s) in the Thoughts from Members section of the Wiki. These pages are reserved for the writings and thoughts of that member.) :. : 4) If you feel that something written by another member needs editing, please contact that member privately or, if you're not sure who wrote it, send out an email using our GMMC Inner Circle mailserve. :. : 5) That said, let's use common sense. If you notice a small, obvious typo or misspelling or notice a missing or malfunctioning link, go ahead and edit, but please be careful not to change the original intent of the author. : . : . : . 'Some tips on editing:' : 1) One of the most important features of each page is its protection. ::: If you click on the down arrow by the EDIT button, you'll see the words Protect/Unprotect. :::. ::: Please make sure that every page is protected, so that only GMMC members can edit. :::. ::: The level of protection you want to choose is ADMINISTRATORS :. : 2) There seems to be a glitch to add pictures. ::: You have to Unprotect '''a page before adding a picture, and then you'll need to '''Protect it again. :::. ::: Another glitch is the appearance of ' '''or' now and then. Just open to edit again and delete it. I haven't figured out what causes this glitch. :. : 3) The coolest thing about a Wiki is the ability to link to other pages on the wiki. ::: To insert a '''Link '''to another page, click on the little chain button up at the top that looks like a figure 8 on its side (infinity symbol). :::. ::: :::. ::: :::. :::. ::: ::: A little diaologue box will open up. In the top blank box, type the first words of the'' Name' of the page you want to link to. '''(You may need to respect the caps of the Name.) :::. ::: A drop down list should appear. Choose the page you want. :::. ::: Then in the box below you can type exactly how you'd like the text of the link to appear in your writing. :::: (The text in the writing does not have to match the name of the page.) : . : 4) Avoiding DEAD END PAGES. ::: A Dead End is a page that does not contain a link to another page and thus leaves the reader stranded. :::. ::: If you can't think of another page for your page to move forward to, then at least create a link back to the page the reader just came from. :::. ::: The charm of a Wiki is that it leads the reader deeper and deeper into the information, with new links to click on every page. ::: . ::: You can never have too many links on a page! : . : 5) Avoiding ORPHAN PAGES. ::: This describes the opposite of a DEAD END Page. An Orphan page is a NO WAY IN page - a page that no one will ever read because there are no links to it in the rest of the Wiki and thus no way for a reader to find it. :::. ::: So, as soon as you create and save a New Page, be sure to go to another already existing page and '''create a link to the New Page, otherwise your New Page will become the sad and unvisited Orphan Page. :::. ::: (On the other hand, if you have a page that you feel is not ready for prime time, leaving it as an Orphan Page will give you time to work on it. However, in order to find this Orphan-Page-Work-in-Progress you will need to see Tip 6). : . : 6) Does a certain page already exist or not, and how can I find it? ::: If you're not sure if a page has already been created about a certain topic ::: or if you are unable to find a page you know exists somewhere on the Wiki, ::: Click on the following to see a list of ALL THE PAGES: ::: . : ::: (You will also find this button on the very first page of the Wiki, where it is named ''alphabetical list.)'' :. :. :. : Back to the '''GMMC Wiki '''home page : . : . : . :